For example, it has been decided that UDP/IP, i.e., a scheme using IP (Internet Protocol) packet including UDP (User Datagram Protocol) packet (hereinafter referred to as an IP transport scheme) will be primarily employed in ATSC (Advanced Television System Committee) 3.0, which is one of the next-generation terrestrial broadcasting standards, for data transport. Also, expectations are high that an IP transport scheme will be employed not only in ATSC3.0 but also in other broadcasting schemes in the future.
It should be noted that when TS is broadcast, PCR (Program Clock Reference) is transported as time information for achieving synchronism between the sending and receiving sides (refer, for example, to NPL 1).